


After the War

by JuMclia (mangacrack)



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/JuMclia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael has trouble dealing with the lives he has taken and Michael comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I used a stock photo made by =charligal-stock as reference for the posture, but it was put into storage.

Michael and Raphael from Angel Sanctuary. 

Raphael wasn't always the cold distant angel he claims to be. Before the First War he was rather innocent and blue eyed. I painted this, because I believe he had to have some issues with killing former angels while being a healer at some point. Therefore this placed during (or shortly after) the Second War and Michael comforts his friend.

Rough Translation of Michael's speech on the sketch: _"You are not a monster, Raphael. I deserve this name, not you. Do you understand?"_

Info: the sketching took longer than the coloring.

  



End file.
